


i will follow you into the dark

by asterbells



Series: when the sky is falling [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Affection, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, MLWeek, Near Death Experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterbells/pseuds/asterbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MLWeek Day 1: Affection</p><p>She’s falling she’s falling they’re probably 500 meters off the ground and he’s just missed her compact and she’s falling—</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will follow you into the dark

**Author's Note:**

> My first submission for MLWeek! Hugs and cuddles and affection okay no matter how they're given. I can't guarantee being able to have something out for everyday, but the first 3 prompts are done and well at the very least I have HCs at the ready :')

* * *

  

_“Chat Noir!”_

 

She’s falling she’s _falling_ they’re probably 500 meters off the ground and he’s just missed her compact and she’s _falling_ —

 

_“NO!! Ladybug!”_

 

Red eats away at his vision as he turns back to snarl at Rogercop. If there’s a reckless disregard of safety in his actions before he’s following her fall, well.

 

He always did say he’d follow his lady, no matter where she leads.

 

* * *

 

When she saves him, he forces himself into their routine shticks, a confirmation and escape from the reality in front of him.

 

It’s not until he’s pulling himself up with a firmer-than-necessary grip on her hand that he can accept that he isn’t hallucinating.

 

(He wonders if she’s also gripping his hand tighter than she normally does, ultimately dismissing the thought in lieu of going after the rampant villain-of-the-day.)

 

* * *

 

It’s not until they’re (temporarily) safe in a secure location (relatively obscure warehouse) that he allows the frantic tension he’s been restraining replace the adrenaline of retreat. He’s doesn’t even register his actions before he’s standing in front of her and pulling her towards him.

 

With his face buried in the crook of her neck, arms wrapped tight around her shoulders, he can finally _breathe_.

 

“Chat?”

 

He takes a deep shuddering breath, filling himself on the scent that’s his lady (something vanilla, something floral, everything _home_ ) before he can collect himself enough to respond with a shaky breath.

 

“I thought I’d lost you.” He can’t seem to stop his limbs from shaking as he pulls her even closer, can feel her flush against him, can hear the beating pulse under her jaw, “You fell and I couldn’t catch you and I _thought I’d lost you_.”

 

He’s braced himself in the event that she laughs it off, pushes him away, and he’s taken completely off-guard when he feels her hug him back just as, if not more, tightly as he is.

 

There’s a slight hiccup in her voice as she responds, “I thought I was going to lose you too kitty.” He can barely hear the murmur of her voice, buried in his chest, “I could have missed, I could have been too late.”

 

 _I_ was too late, he thinks, but refrains from saying this aloud, choosing instead to revel in the warmth and _life_ of his partner.

 

Later, they’ll still have a city to save.

 

For now, they have each other.

 

When the last of their adrenaline has faded, they break apart to focus on the still-active akumatized villain.

 

Ladybug stretches out as she stares toward the direction of the city hall. “C’mon kitty, we have a city to save.”

 

Chat Noir cracks the aches out of his join as he rolls the kinks out of his arm.

 

“I’ll go wherever you lead, My Lady.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Look is no one going to talk about the very real near death experience both of them had lmao.
> 
> come find me at [tumblr](http://tei-gen.tumblr.com), [twitter](https://twitter.com/asterbell_s), and at [MLStaffAppreciation!!](http://mlstaffappreciation.tumblr.com)


End file.
